


mains hors

by Ludwig1Beethoven



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Angst, Brick Canonical Ugly Grantaire, Drama, M/M, Missing Scene, Unrequited Love, like really unrequited, грантер страдает анжольрасу все равно просто прекрасно, потому что я устала
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludwig1Beethoven/pseuds/Ludwig1Beethoven
Summary: Анжольрас чувствует себя ответственным за всех Друзей Азбуки, а кому-то стоило бы лучше следить за своей внешностью.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 8





	mains hors

**Author's Note:**

> маленькая зарисовка, решила перепостить с фикбука сюда, чуть отредактировав
> 
> штуке скоро будет третий год, но думаю, она все ещё нормальная
> 
> приятного аппетита

С улицы доносится неявный вечерний шум, с первого этажа слышатся пьяные оклики Баореля и Курфейрака, как и хаотично проглядывающие сквозь болтовню строки революционных песен и стихов.

На втором этаже, чердаке, монотонно скрипят ножницы, и на деревянный пол падают тёмные кудрявые локоны.

Грантер намеренно не смотрит в зеркало — разница между ними лишь острее резанет по сердцу, и он, плотно сжав губы, разглядывает шороховатые занозистые доски, стараясь не концентрироваться на легких и холодных пальцах, что перебирают его волосы и изредка задевают шею. Анжольрас не произносит ни слова, аккуратно и даже в какой-то степени бережно отрезая небрежно отросшие лохмы. При последней мысли Грантер чуть ли не фыркает — ни о какой бережности и речи быть не может.

Биение сердца разносится эхом под аккомпанемент ножниц, воздух кажется густым желе, который сжимает его горло тяжелым ошейником. 

Грантер закрывает глаза и, прерывисто вздохнув, нервной рукой накрывает тут же замирающие ножницы и ледяные пальцы. В комнате наступает тяжёлая, громоздкая тишина. Нежно держа бледную, изящную кисть, он медленно прижимает её к своим губам и, неуверенно подняв лицо, трепетно смотрит в зеркало на прекраснейшего человека — а человека ли?, сидящего за его спиной с затупившимися лезвиями в правой руке, — светлые кудри спадают на высокий лоб, розовые губы поражены лёгким удивлением, магическое расположение бликов из маленького окна — Грантер может представить, как краска скользит по холсту, выписывая идеальную линию скул, он чувствует кисть в своих пальцах, мазками выкладывающую плечи и ключицы... в его мечтах, грёзах, и нигде больше. 

Жизнь за окном продолжается, жизнь на тесном чердаке со скрипящими половицами остановилась.

Ножницы с тихим стуком опускаются на дерево, а Грантер до последней секунды отчаянно вглядывается в небесно-голубые глаза, в которых так ярко полыхает огонь идеи, перед которым он абсолютно бессилен и ничтожен, лишь обычный, бездумный, ненужный пьяница, вызывающий лишь жалость, смешанную с отвращением.

Ладонь накрывает его лоб и глаза, занавесом скрывая будто бы божественное сияние в зеркале. Грантер тихо выдыхает, чувствуя такую отличную от жара его тела прохладу, и отпускает до того прижатую к губам руку, что секундой позже падает на его плечо.

Ещё несколько мгновений, ещё несколько секунд этого прикосновения, молит он Бога, в которого вроде-то и не верил до этого самого момента; секунды переходят в минуты, он чувствует спокойное, мирное дыхание на своем затылке, опущенные плечи продирает мелкая дрожь от волнения, ритм его собственного дыхания сбивается, становясь быстрее, и он чувствует, что теряет равновесие, когда руки медленно, но верно отдаляются от его бренного, мерзкого и уродливого тела. 

Он готов умолять, чтобы Анжольрас не сходил вниз по лестнице, но нельзя, любое лишнее движение может обрушить тот хрупкий баланс, благодаря которому у Грантера ещё есть место за столом Друзей Азбуки.

Он ещё долго сидит перед зеркалом, уткнувшись носом в колени, с ненавистью смотря на своё отражение и дергая за только что постриженные кудри.

На следующий день он валялся на первом этаже под столом мертвецки пьяный, прижав к себе, словно младенца, пустую бутылку из-под абсента, — слёзы давно высохли в алкогольной лихорадке.


End file.
